


Gravity

by gun_atp1004



Category: Boys Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gun_atp1004/pseuds/gun_atp1004
Summary: Setting: Theory Of LoveSituation: Third was trying to get over Khai and his dumbness while Bone is trying to get a job. Third end up offering him to be his partner as in a person who will help him get over Khai. Partner to laugh, partner to cry and partner to rant. A total different situation from TOL.





	1. Chapter 1

[Third’s POV]

I sighed for countless time. All of the plan to make Khai’s realize about my feeling to him went into the vain. It either he is too dumb to realize that I actually like him or he was avoiding it by pretending to be stupid. What should I do? Should I just give up?

“Give up what?” Bone asked me all of sudden. I look at his face with a weird expression.

“You were saying that you want to give up on something. What are you giving up? Your crush?” He asked with a smirk pestering on his face.

“N-no… It was about the additional subject I’m taking this semester.” I answer with a smile.

“Really? Was it that hard? But you’re the brain in our department. It wouldn’t be that bad right?” He asked while pushing a cup of Ice Americano to me. I took a sip before answering him.

“Yeah. I gotta go now. Toys Story is airing today.” I said while packing my stuff, holding a cup on my other hand.

“Watching with Kai?”

“No. He needs to go home. His family gave him a call. See you tomorrow okay.” Bone waved me a goodbye and back to his work.

 

_  
_  
_

 

The movie end and I decide to wait until everyone left the seat until I saw someone’s walking hand by hand heading out the theater with a smile.

“Khai….”

I felt my heart broken inside. He lied to me. He always did it but why it feels even more hurtful this time. I hold my chest, trying to ease the pain but I can’t. It feels suffocated. It’s like I can’t even breathe. I look at him one more time until he finally get out from the theatre door. I took a deep breath before I get up from my chair, leaving those painful memories. I walked out the theatre, walking mindlessly until my body bump into someone.

“I’m sor-..”

“Third?” I look up when I heard the voice. It was Bone and he was staring at me with a worried look.

“Third, what happen? Why are you crying?” He asked with a worried voice. I touched my face. When did I cry? Why would I cry? Suddenly I feel a big hand pulled me into a hug. Bone is hugging me and patting my head. That’s when I start sobbing into his embrace.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” He said softly.

 

[Bone’s POV]

I look at Third who tried to hold his sobs. His tears are all dried but the stain is still there on his cute face. I want to ask him what the hell is happening. Was the Toys Story that sad till he walked out from the theatre crying like a kid losing his parents.

“Order me some Chocolate drink.” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“We’re at the coffee shop for god sake. Go order something before they kicked us out.” And now he’s back to his normal self like nothing happen 30 minutes ago. I nodded and walked to the counter placing our order.

“What are you doing at the mall?” He asked me as soon as I sit down on the chair. Seems like he won’t be talking about his problem so I’m just gonna brushed it off.  
“Looking for another part time job.” 

“Job? What about your café?” He asked with a serious face. I was going to answer when the waitress deliver our order. I smile and winked to the waiteress and she’s blushing while walking away.

“Really Bone?” Third threw the tissue on my face.

“I can’t let the fish swim away just like that. About the job, yeah I’m gonna get another job. I had a fight with my brother and I swear to god I won’t be stepping my feet on that damn café again.”

“Again?” I look at him and he was looking at me with his boring face. He sipped his ice chocolate drink.

“What do you me-…” Then I remember. This isn’t the first one I had a fight with my brother and of course, isn’t the first time that I said I won’t be stepping on that damn café. I smile when I saw Third was looking at me.

“Do you want to work with me?” He asked me suddenly.

“What kind of work?” I asked, not taking it seriously while chewing on the ice from my drink.

“Be my boyfriend.”

And I choke on my ice.


	2. No Refund :P

[ _Third’s POV_ ]

“Be my boyfriend.” I said seriously and I can see Bone is choking on his ice. I did nothing and waited for his answer. He take deep breath before he look at me.

“What do you mean Third?”

“You know I like Khai, right? You had those ‘men talk’ with Khai in the toilet and I heard it all. You know that I’m-…” I didn’t continue that part but I didn’t break my eye contact with him. He’s now wearing a guilty face.

“I’m sorry.” It almost likes a whisper but I can hear it clearly.

“It’s okay. It was my fault for falling in love with that dumbass.”

“Was he the reason why you’re crying just now?” He asked me but I choose not to answer it.

“Because you know, before I bumped into you….. I kinda saw him walked out from the cinema with a girl. It was… Nong Milk. So I wonder if he actually the reason why you suddenly break down like that.” I nodded.

“I’m tired of waiting for him like a sad clown waiting for kids to approach them. I’m tired of being his side kick and doing whatever he want me to do, I’m tired of being underappreciated and I’m tired of hurting myself whenever I saw him with a girls. Tired of comforting myself saying that he will realize my existence when I know he will never do that.” I chunk on my ice chocolate, trying to get over this silly sadness.

“Then I will.” Bone said suddenly. I look at him weirdly.

“Be your boyfriend.” He smile and ruffles my hairs. I pushed his hands and laugh with him.

“Bone! Third!” Khai! I signaled Bone to make sure he won’t say anything about what we had discussed before.

“Khai. You’re here….” Bone greet him and looking at the girl next to him. “With Nong Milk.”

“Yeah, we watched a movie. What about you? It’s weird to see you with Third at this time.” Yeah, you both usually were singing a lullaby with a girl at this time.

“We had a movie date.” I said before Bone get to open his mouth. He looked at me for a second before nodding and laughing.

“Yeah, this little baby was pestering me to join him for a movie. He said he was alone and he need a company so I-..”

“No! It was you who wanted to follow me. Even begging your brother to let you out for a while. He ended up bickering with his brother.” I fake laugh and Bone just smile.

“I never knew you both were this close before. Third usually hang out with Too.”

“Yeah we do. We just don’t want to brag about it. By the way, it’s late already so let’s go Third.” Bone get up from his chair suddenly.

“Go where?” I asked him confused.

“Home. I’ll send you home. Plus………..” He suddenly grab my hands making me stand next to him. “We have unfinished business.” He winked.

“See you tomorrow Khai.” I greet him after I collect all of my stuff walking next to Bone who is still holding my hands.

 

We’re walking at the parking lot and he is still holding my hands. I look around and thank god there is no one on this basement. I wiggle my hands hinting him that I want him to let me go but he just look at me and smile. We stop walking but he still didn’t want to let go the grip.

“Excuse me Mr. Boriphat. I would like to have my hands back.”

“But I don’t want to let go of my boyfriend hands.” I can feel all the blood shooting up to my head. I can tell how red I am right now by the way he’s laughing.

“Whatever Mr. Boyfriend. I’m going home now.” I said walking to my car and he followed me closely.

“Third…” He called me out when I’m about to close my car door. I look at him with a boring face.

“No refund once you take me.” He winked and walk away leaving me as red as tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time writing a fiction. Pardon all the grammatical errors and enjoy reading :')


End file.
